themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Slow It Down
is a single by The-Dream. It features Fabolous. It's a track on the album, IV Play. Lyrics 1: The Dream I know they aint gon play this on top 40 radio But the white girls still gon' ride it like a rodeo And I'ma stay ridin' this beat like a rodeo And keep throwin' money til shorty gon' touch her toes I'ma keep it real with you baby you bad Kinda like Michael Jackson you bad If you was my girl and left me I be sad And for that let me see that ass The Dream I'm here to see that thing pop Im here to see that thing rock I'm here to see you pick it up and let it drop She backin' it up on me, DJ you know you wrong Enough with the mothafuckin dance songs The Dream You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down So she can take her time and work it on me babe You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down Whisper in her ear while she on me babe You gotta slow it down down down, Down down down Just swing it left, swing it right You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down Thats what she likes 2: The Dream Now she rollin that and whippin' her hair Slow motion with it while everyone stares You can see her ass from the side of her like Back and forth, forth and back Show me what they do to that Always with ya baby Ill never sell out Them other niggas had to do a dance record All the label wouldnt put em out Ill never put a million records before you Just keep on doing that thing you do Bridge I'm here to see that thing pop Im here to see that thing rock I'm here to see you pick it up and let it drop She backin' it up on me, DJ you know you wrong Enough with the mothafuckin dance songs Hook You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down So she can take her time and work it on me babe You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down Whisper in her ear while she on me babe You gotta slow it down down down, Down down down Just swing it left, swing it right You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down Thats what she likes 3: Fabolous Everybody know slow money way better than no money Except for those who don't know shit Don't know woman don't know money It starts out im so cool We hangin' out and Im so funny All of a sudden Im Winnie the Pooh All up in your honey Pants on her slim fit Lights in the room dim lit And Im feelin' on your booty on some R Kelly and Lil Kim shit Pants on her slim fit Lights in the room dim lit And Im feelin' on your booty on some R Kelly and Lil Kim shit Hook You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down So she can take her time and work it on me babe You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down Whisper in her ear while she on me babe You gotta slow it down down down, Down down down Just swing it left, swing it right You gotta slow it down Down down down Down down down Thats what she likes The Dream I'ma keep it real with you baby you bad Kinda like Michael Jackson you bad If you was my girl and left me I be sad And for that let me see that ass Music Video Link *http://www28.zippyshare.com/v/45444237/file.html Category:The-Dream Songs Category:IV Play Tracks Category:Songs